Kazuki: Cat Rescue - 3/31/15
'Participants' Geikami Kazuki 'Title: Kazuki: Cat Rescue ' KazukiGeikami: -Kazuki had been walking around the village for hours this evening the dark clouds above his head began to become even darker as the sun began to set and night took the day’s place. Kazuki had been seeing on ever other metal pole in Amegakure about this little old ladies cat that had gone missing now about four days ago at least that is what the papers read about the missing cat. It was a long haired white cat about fifteen ponds in weight; it had crystal blue eyes and a pink nose. Kazuki ripped down one of the signs and began to look over it carefully as if he was imprinting the image of the cat in his mind. Kazuki thought to his self. * This should be an easy way to make some extra cash right? How hard could it be to catch such a cat?* Kazuki didn’t have any intention to start on this task right away but saved the flyer for later by shoved it into his right cargo pocket in his thick baggy cloth like pants and began to make the walk home back to his tiny little apartment. His apartment at this time was still about a ten minute walk. His mind began to wonder about other things like the two other Genin he had just met that seemed to have started to become his friends. It wasn’t like Kazuki to hang around people but these other two Genin were a bit different although he never spoke a lot to them– KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki was shuffling his feet along the stone main street as he slowly was making his way home. A tiny pebble loose no doubt from the walk way was clearly visible as his eyes were shifted down towards the street not paying attention to his surroundings at the moment. With his left foot his lightly kicked the pebble into and upcoming puddle. The pebble skipped crossed the surface of the rather large puddle making the ripples on its surface before making it the whole way a crossed. All of a sudden a light sound unlike the normal sounds around Kazuki could be heard. As he got closer it became more distinctive. The sound was coming from the one street drain with a broke metal bar two tiny bluish looking eyes were peering back out of its darkness back into Kazuki’s fiery amber like eyes. Kazuki bent down on both of his knees and peered into the drain to get a closer look. On further inspection of the drain it was a cat rather dirty looking but as a flash of lighting crashed through the sky lighting up the area a bit there was no mistaking it was the lost cat that the person on the flyer had been looking for. The cat’s fur was caked in mud and dirt no doubt from being out for so long in the streets. It had even looked like it hadn’t been eating as well looked to him it was a bit skinnier then what it showed on the flyer.- KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki reached down the drain with his right hand and took a grip of the fur and skin on the back of the cat’s neck. Kazuki was able to pull the cat up out of the drain but the cat was tangled in a bit of metal like string that had been caught around it back left paw and somewhere attached down below in the drain. The cat began to meow and slightly hiss now being as it was in pain from being pulled out and the weight of the wire pulling the cat back down. Kazuki with his left hand quickly reached behind him and pulled out a bluish tinted piece of paper and folded it into a shuriken and in fused the paper with his own light blue chakra making the paper strong as steel. Kazuki used the shuriken to cut through the thin steel cable to free the cat. Kazuki pulled the cat up into his arms and held It close to him and tightly to his chest.- KazukiGeikami: - The cat hissed at Kazuki and bit down hard on his exposed middle finger making Kazuki let go of the cat as a trickle of blood ran down his fingertips. The cat took off running down the street as Kazuki shook his right and little droplets of blood flung into the puddles below staining the water with his own blood. His lips parted slowly the only words he could muster out at the moment where few. – “ Damn cat…” - Kazuki stared at the cat as if he was going to tear it a new one at first before he started to calm down. After all if he wanted the reward for the cat he most likely would have to return the cat to its own still alive and in one piece. - KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki began to smirk and thought to his self this would be an easy catch after all he was a Geikami this should be no problem at all. All he would have to do is use one of his Paper jutsu’s to trap the cat and he would be able to grab him up again. Kazuki reaches behind him and pulls out a stack of playing card sized blue tinted paper. He began to quickly infuse the tiny card like sized paper with his own light blue chakra. Kazuki unrivaled the bit of dark blue string holding the stack of one thousand pieces of paper and flings it to the rain filled air. Unlike normal paper the paper Kazuki used was coated with special toad oil making it water resistant. The paper scattered into the wind and rushed around the kitten in a tornado like fashion. The kitten looked confused and mesmerized by the paper twisting and twirling around it. This was Kazuki’s small package jutsu one of the many Geikami trade mark paper jutsu. This was Kazuki’s time to act he quickly rushed towards the cat his feet splashing through the many puddles along the street sending water flying from left and right of his feet as they hit. Kazuki leapt into the air almost like he was about to tackle the cat but instead he reached out with his arms and snagged the cat and did like a summer salt as he hit the street once more pulling the kitten once again back into his chest. Kazuki slowly stood up and held the cat firmly in his arms as he looked into its eyes. – “Now not biting you hear me?” KazukiGeikami: - Kazuki with his left and reached down to the cargo pocket he had stuffed the flyer in to look at the address of the owner. It had just so happened it was only a few building don from his apartment. Kazuki made his way towards the owner’s home making it there in about five or so minutes. Kazuki switched arms placing the cat in his left so he could use his right hand to knock on the very large blue metal door of the owner’s home. Kazuki brought back his fist and hit the door five times each time a metal thud echoed through the streets. The owner slowly opened up the door, it was an elderly woman looked to be in her ninety’s- Cat Owner: “ Oh my you found my baby oh thank you thank you kind young man. ~ She reaches out and takes the cat and places it in her home. ~ “Now you be a good kitty and don’t go running off like that again you had mama scared. As for young many hang on one moment. ~The Cat owner reached into her coin purse and dug out fifty ryo and handed it to Kazuki. ` “ Thanks again young man” – KazukiGeikami: he slowly nodded his head and his lips parted as he took the ryo.- “no problem” – Kazuki placed the ryo in his pocket and began to make his way home. 'End Results:' found the cat gave it back to its owner.